Total Drama: Dawn of the Dinosaurs
Total Drama: Dawn of the Dinosaurs is a film created by Transformersprimefan and co-directed by Ryantransformers017. Summery When Sierra adopts three baby T-Rex and gets captured by their mom along with them, Zoey, Mike and the rest of the Total Drama cast have to go the world of Dinosaurs to save her. Plot Opening: Scrat and Scratette The film opens with Scrat sniffing the ground and staring at the title.﻿ Scrat stops at a cliff and looks at the acorn on the over side of the cayon below. He scampers along a vine acting as a bridge to it. But when Scrat gets here the acorn is gone. He burrows through the leafs, leans against the tree, peers round it and sees a lady sabre tooth squirrel named Scratette. Scrat became smitten with Scratette while the song You'll Never find another love like Mine plays in the background. Scratette then turns and picks up the acorn. Scrat became shocked and hides behind a tree. He sneaks up on Scratette and tries to take the acorn. But she spots him. She grabs it. But Scrat snatches it back and walks away. He suddenly hears Scratette beginning to cry. Scrat comes back to Scratette and give her back the Acorn. But he can't bring himself to let go. Scratette tugs on the acorn telling Scrat to let go. But Scrat shakes his head and they fight over it. Scrat threw Scratette forcing her to let go. But he suddenly realizes that he's thrown her off the cliff. He dives in to save her and he does. But Scratette reveals that she is a flying Squirrel on the way down. Scrat screams and tries to fly but falls to the ground. The Baby's Coming!/Just a Kick Scrat climbs onto a hole in the bottom, only get stepped on by Mike the teenager boy as he runs. Scrat ducks out of the way. But only to get stepped on the head by two other teenagers named Duncan and Scott. A girl named Sierra runs after them and Scrat grabs onto her leg. She tries to shake him off and ends up with a panicing Scrat on her head. Scrat scurries on Sierra's head. As Mike runs, he trips and drops the bucket of water he was carrying. But Scott and Duncan catch it just before they all go over a cliff. But Sierra bumps into them and Scrat jumps off her head. She and the boys go tumbling off the cliff. Ryan tries to save Mike but Matau tells him that this film has the plotline of Ice Age 3. Ryan agrees and picks up Scrat. Scrat then scurries off. Mike and the boys and Sierra bounce between trees, Mike ending up with the bucket on his head, Sierra on his back and Duncan and Scott on his sides. Zoey comes over and tells him that she told him that it was just a kick. Crash agrees with Mike. Sierra thinks that Heather is pregnant too. Cody says to Sierra that Heather's not having a baby and bonks her on the head. Sierra tells Cody that Heather would be a good parent. Cody hits Sierra with a Siren Pendant. Zoey tells that she knows that he's excited. But he's getting a little carried away. Mike tells her that she's starting to sound like Lightning. Mike asks where is Lighting. Meanwhile, Lightning stalks up on a gassel. Brain asks Lightning what is he waiting for. Lightning tells him to be quiet. Lightning then leaps out at the gassel. Brian follows Lightning. The chase goes all the way to a hill where Lightning becomes tired. Brian says he'll get the gassel. But he loses it. Meanwhile, Mike is about to show Zoey a surprise. He tells her not to peek. He then reveals the surprise. It's a playground. As they look around, Sierra feels left out. Lightning and Brian show up. Zoey thinks something is bothering Lightning and tells Mike to go and talk him. Ryan reminds Mike of the Ice Age 3 plotline. Mike says he knows and goes to talk to Lightning. Ryan asks Zoey what name she thinks for the baby. Zoey says she hasn't thought of one yet. Mike goes to talk to Lightning. He punches him. Lightning asks him what's wrong with him. Mike says he just wants to find out what's up with him. Brian tells Mike that he and Lightning is doing what Deago does. Mike asks him what he's talking about. Lightning says that he doesn't want to get too involved in the kid situation. Mike tells them to "go find some adventure". Mike walks away. Zoey asks him what happened. Mike tells her that Lightning and Brian are leaving. Sierra walks up to Lightning and Brian. She asks them if it's just the three of them. Brian says no and flies off with Lightning on his back. Later, Sierra trudges along by herself. Matau arrives and tells her to make friends with him. But Sierra says she needs some time alone. Jetstorm and Slipstream soon show up and ask Sierra what the matter is. Sierra tells the two Mini-Cons that she lost two of her friends and Matau says that Flurry Heart is a "strong flyer". Sierra says that she lost two of her friends and appreciates them trying to cheer her up. As they look at their reflections in the ice, it cracks and they fall into an icy cavern. Sierra Finds the Dino eggs/T-Rex Babies Matau, Sierra, Flurry Heart, Jetstorm and Slipstream find three T-Rex eggs in the ice cavern and Sierra hugs them, deciding to adopt them as her own. Matau names the eggs: "Eggbert, Shelly and Yoko". Unbeknownst to them, Queen Chrysalis, Lord Business, Jay from Machine Robo Rescue, Princess Chaos, Cyrille Le Paradox, Ryvine and Twivine are watching them. Trivia *In this film, the Total Drama cast play the roles of the Ice Age gang. *No one will help Mike and the gang in this film. *Ryan F-Freeman, Brian the Crocodile, Cody Fairbrother, Sci-Ryan, Sci-Twi, Batman (The LEGO Movie),Crash Bandicoot, Matau T. Monkey, the Dazzlings, the Cyberlings, will be guest stars in this film. *Flurry Heart will make her first appearence. *Queen Chrysalis, Ryvine Sparkle, Princess Chaos, Cyrille Le Paradox, Jay (MRR), Lord Business, Mal (Total Drama) and Twivine Sparkle will be bad guest stars in this film. *will work for Rudy * * * * * Scenes *Opening: Scrat and Scratte *The Baby's Coming!/Just a Kick *Sierra finds the Dino eggs/T-Rex Babies *T-Rex Babies wreck playground/T-Rex Mom *The Dinosaur world/Meet Buck *Jungle of Misery/The Monster Plant * *Casum of Death/Bedtime story * * * * * * * Songs *You'll Never Find Another Love like Mine *Walk the Dinosaur *Better then Ever *Tricks up my Sleeve * * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer